totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alex531
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Comeback page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 22:35, October 12, 2011 Concerning your edit summary on Confession Cam You can make it if you want. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ok cool. If no one makes it before I do I can make it on or before tommorrow. Alex531 00:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Please leave your responses on the other person's talk page in the future. Well, make it before someone else does! of course, I think there is a List of names somewhere. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks okay. Later we'll see if Kobold likes it. I won't say when, though. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Good work with all the edits! *claps and cheers*Kobold Necromancer 03:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ...and apparently he does. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Good editing spree, but don't bold anything in the templates, okay? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) The same goes for linking to the page your on. That would be redundant. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I meant those. Just watch your linking in those. Why don't you try your hand at editing the Episode pages? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you do that. In the meantime, I'm gonna go modify the Community message. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, but would that involve major changes to the info boxes? Wouldn't you need an entire new box?Kobold Necromancer 22:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Would give us an excuse to update and work on our badges then! Hehe, sounds fine by me! Do one for TDC and TDB, so we can update everyone's TDB rankings as the story progresses too? :)Kobold Necromancer 22:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Your infobox idea sounds good. You can go ahead with it, but I'd rather not mimic the TD wiki any more than we have to. 'kay? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Still, my main concern is the Episode pages. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, and I can wait. I do moniter all communications here. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll make you one ... here ya go! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Testing So how's the code manipulation coming along? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'd help with that, but I suck at coding. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Go nuts! Per Ankh 21:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC)